Typical aircraft engines and/or nacelles generally comprise a thrust reverser system. The thrust reverser system may be configured to provide reverse thrust to slow the aircraft during a landing event, typically after touchdown, by at least partially redirecting the flow of air in the bypass air duct in the forward direction of the aircraft. One type of thrust reverser design includes cascades which help redirect the air from the fan duct in a reverse thrust direction during thrust reverser operation. In some cases, the need to maintain advantageous external loft lines for the nacelle and internal loft lines for the bypass duct make it difficult to fit an aerodynamically well-designed cascade structure inside of its space claim in the nacelle. The following invention helps to improve the cascade's ability to fit inside of a constrained space claim while maintaining performance.